1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to refrigerated showcases, particularly open-fronted display and storage cases with air curtains. More specifically, the present invention relates to a refrigerated showcase having an opening through which a consumer can view and access stored items on display and to such a showcase wherein cooling air is introduced through a perforated interior panel with the coolant air maintained within the refrigerated compartment by an air curtain passed downwardly within the showcase opening.
2. Description of the Related Art.
An example of this type of showcase is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,630 granted on Oct. 10, 1972, to Bressickello who discloses various self-service showcases constructed with front access openings for the purpose of displaying comestibles such as meat, eggs and vegetables. In such showcases, the cooling system includes a refrigerant coil, also known as an evaporator coil, which is located in such a position so as to cool air circulating through the showcase.
The refrigerant coil is sometimes oriented above a relatively small drip pan, also referred to as a dissipater pan situated in a location so as to collect condensation from the coil. When the water level rises to a predetermined level, this condition is sensed and a pump is activated to lift the water to an overhead dissipater pan arranged on top of the showcase. The dissipater pan may include a heating coil to dissipate any accumulated water. Other showcases eliminate condensation from the refrigerant coils by a drainage system that communicates with a floor sink.
An example of a showcase of the type where condensation from the evaporator coil is pumped to a dissipater pan arranged on top of a cabinet of the refrigerated showcase is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,737 granted on Aug. 30, 1988, to Baxter, II. In this prior art device, a high temperature coil of the condenser assembly is associated with the lowermost of an array of dissipater pans in order to effect the transfer of heat to the condensate which has been pumped up to the dissipater array atop the cabinet of the refrigerated showcase.
The open-fronted, refrigerated showcases with air curtains in the prior art have reached a level of efficiency such that additional improvements are not readily achieved.
It is well known in the prior art to use perforated wall dividers and/or rear panels which are angled to form an air plenum in association with the back of the showcase. These air plenums are shaped to have a decreasing volume through which cooled air is passed upwardly with the flow also passing through perforations in the wall dividers into the refrigerated showcase. This feature is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,630 previously mentioned and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,778 issued on Sep. 13, 1994, to Roberts.
It is also known to route cooled air to a bottom portion of cooling compartments where foodstuffs are stored. Bottom storage bins, where foodstuffs are placed to replenish the display shelves located above the storage area, are commonplace. However, cooling the storage area is difficult to do. Prior art devices have cooled the storage area by diverting a portion of the cooled air which is flowing upwardly from housings in which evaporator coils and air-moving fans are arranged. An example of such an arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,778 just mentioned.